Moloch (CIS Productions)
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Moloch, also known as the Horrid King, Demon of Children Sacrifice, Lord Moloch, Master Moloch, the Leader of the Horsemen, The Demon with Unforgivable Sins, the Demon King and many more, is the character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on the main antagonist of the original Sleepy Hollow series, mostly its first two seasons. Moloch is one of the (if not, the) most important antagonists of the whole storyline. He is the master of the Four Horsemen and Michael Langdon, being the most evil and foremost threat to the Biblical Witnesses that would save the humanity, namely Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and Molly Thomas / Lara Thomas (Abbie's successor). Being the final Tribulation that the Witnesses faced, Moloch is the most direct Bigger Bad of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as well as being the primary and final antagonist of its second part, ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown''. Therefore, he is the primary antagonist and the final boss of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline. Unlike Ara Astaroth, who also shared his Bigger Bad role, Moloch is a more direct threat while Ara acted much more insidious, mostly through her agents like Jobe, in spite of Jobe also made a deal with Moloch on behalf of Ara. Once one of the leading Fallen Angels, Moloch was banished into Hell and joined Triggers Hell, the earliest Dark Empire ever formed. However, Moloch quit Triggers Hell after Leohart the Prince of Hell became the leader of Hell. Then, Moloch managed to conquer Purgatory to corrupt its soul and made it his dominion in order to bring the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to take form, but due to a duel with Ara Astaroth which ended up being tied, Moloch was severely weakened and had to rely on his minions to gather soul and energy for him.. He influenced many things happened within and without Sleepy Hollow, since he believed that the Two Witness will be originated from there. He was also behind the infamous disappearance of Roanoke Colony as well as the starvation of Jamestown. The fear of Moloch and many other unholy forces also spawned fear within citizens, and that kind of fear spawned the Salem Witch Trials. Before and during the Revolutionary War, Moloch supported the British Empire secretly because of their heavy oppression, and he had made his Hessian mercenaries and demonic troops to spy into British Army. He also turned Ichabod's best friend, Abraham van Brunt, into the Horseman of Death. In 2000, Moloch turned Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane into the Horseman of War and treated him as a pawn before he came into the life of Abbie & Jenny Mills. He also orchestrated the death of Nick Hawley's parents since they were bounty hunters working with the Hexenmeisters, and he made a plan to summon the first two Horsemen into Sleepy Hollow so that he could raise Hell on Earth. In the Old Timeline (described in the original Sleepy Hollow series, before Sword of Kings Saga AA timeline), Moloch was assumed destroyed by Jeremy using the Sword of Methuselah. However, with the help of Michael Langdon from future, Moloch was resurrected and became stronger, so he started his cycle of Horsemen once again by turning Christine Van Bilj into a new Horseman of War, turning Carl Robinson and later Dark Arzonia into Conquest, and in the end, turning Dahlia Hawthorne into Famine. If there was not the Hidden One who succeeded in sealing the Horsemen so that he would rule alone, Moloch win definitely win in bringing upon the chaotic Apocalypse and turn the world upside down. It was also revealed that Moloch built up a Dark Empire in an alternate universe known as the United Kingdom of America, so he became stronger and stronger, lurking into his world while manipulating more attack on the Witnesses. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, also a children slayer and more notably, a corrupter. Being the darkest presence in Sleepy Hollow and the overarching villain of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline responsible for all evil in Sleepy Hollow, even far beyond the Headless Horseman, Ancitif, William Howe, Atticus Nevins, the Pied Piper, Henry Parrish, Solomon Kent, Gina Lambert, Pandora and Banastre Tarleton. Showing no emotions, not even he ever laughed or smiled, Moloch shows himself as a ruthless and relentless Fallen Angel whose only goal is to unleash the Apocalypse and destroy and subjugate all who live. His actions drew many forces secretly against him, most notably the Team Witness and their allies, the Sleepy Hollow Freemasons, the Hexenmeister Community, the Order of Flourish and the Agency 355, all gathered in order to fight against him, while the Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII worked to fight against The Revelation of Qliphoth's dark forces, which is implied to be another dark influence of the storyline, in spite of the Astaroth King's influence is a lot more insidious when it compared to Moloch's influence. Unlike most of the villains mentioned above who are either tragic or having reasons/excuses to do their crimes, Moloch's vile is absolutely unreasonable. He merely brings chaos for chaos and nothing more. Trapped in Purgatory, Moloch steadily corrupts humans to act as his servants and even the husk of his avatars. The major figures of Founding Fathers on the dark Planet Sorensen-444 fell under his corruption, with Washington on that planet was killed and possessed by an avatar of Moloch, becoming the Dark Empire's tyrannical and violent ruler known as King George Washington. Amongst the nine Lords of Sin, Moloch represents the sin of wrath for his constant torments towards his minions and his zero-tolerance to failure. In fact, King Washington is only revealed to be one of the many avatars of Moloch's separated will, with the original Moloch was still inside Purgatory. There was also two avatars both known as the Malice of Moloch, that was released by Moloch to possess the bodies of Carl Robinson and Emperor Mateus, respectively, in order to oversee their actions and influenced them. Those avatars had their own will, so even the original Moloch was seemly destroyed by the Sword of Methuselah, the avatars of Moloch still lived on and would be used in bringing Moloch back. Only destroying all of those avatars before destroying the original Moloch will put an end to Moloch's reign of terror. Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. Moloch turns humans into monsters and orchestrates murder after murder, punishing failure with brutal execution or torture. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death, while Lady Van Tassel manipulated the Horseman to do her own bidding against Van Tassel Family, which made Moloch infuriated. Abraham becomes the Horseman of Death in return for Moloch promising him Ichabod's beloved Katrina, while Moloch imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory and never released her again, never fulfilling his promise to Abraham in spite of the latter's undying loyalty towards him. 13 years prior to Ichabod's resurrection, Moloch corrupted Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane (later known as Henry Parrish), turning him into the Horseman of War and setting him against his parents while informing Henry he is only a servant who should follow his will. In process, Moloch brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshiped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. Even Henry had realized how selfish and ruthless the Demon King truly is, and he was so horrified and disgusted that he ultimately ended up betraying the demon to save his parents. From everything we know, Moloch is a pure, deliberate evil monster. He seeks to corrupt, destroy, and bring about the End of Days without any costs, much like a Machiavellian dictator. His minions, whoever they are, are all but expendable pawns to him, and he does not suffer fools, being very unforgiving of failure. He's also a liar, who is manipulative, cold-hearted, inhuman, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust or need him. Any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives suffer to achieve his goals, unconcerned about whether the acts would plunge humanity into Despair Event Horizon - for he is always there in order to make humanity hopeless, no reason other than that. When Moloch rose from the ashes after he was seemly destroyed, he soon rises up stronger and even worse than before. He managed to conquer a parallel universe and build his own Dark Empire, lurking and watching the Witnesses fighting against many malevolent creature before luring them into a painting to his dystopia kingdom. Eventually, Moloch revealed his dystopia kingdom to the whole Multi-Universe, the influence went so far that even Leohart the Prince of Hell could feel it. Moloch finally reached to the peak of his power into Multi-Universal threat and start corrupting, destroying and crushing anyone who dare to stand into his way. After finally destroyed by Team Witnesses and their allies' combined force, Moloch's spirit was distorted and turned into a malevolent void of blackness that could never ever unleash his power or take actions. ''Overview '' ''Design and Appearance '' ''First Appearance '' ''Second Appearance '' ''Third Appearance '' ''Name '' ''Psychology Constellation '' ''Demonology '' ''Logo '' ''Lore - The Great Hunger Data '' ''Personal Information '' ''Physical Appearance '' ''Personality '' ''Moloch's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) '' ''Lust Murder '' ''Sexual Sadism Disorder '' ''Psychopathy '' ''Sociopathy Bloodlust Machiavellianism Bipolar Disorder '' ''Brief Psychotic Disorder '' ''Pyromania '' ''Complete Monster Proposal '' ''Predecessors and Sucessors '' ''Paradise Triggers Hell United Kingdom of America Fallen Roman Catholic Church Major Battles '' ''Abilities & Skills '' ''Natural Abilities '' ''Blood Skills '' ''Deity Powers '' ''Transformation - Omniversal Empress Techniques '' ''Weakness '' ''Common traits with Idea of Evil '' ''Arts '' ''Physical Prowess '' ''Power Level '' ''CIS Status '' ''Combat Strength '' ''United Kingdom of America Rank Zodiac Demons Rank Triggers Hell Rank All Appearances and Forms '' ''Equipament '' ''Blackness '' ''Throne of the Gods Minions and Horsemen Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse 'Listed in the chronological order of the hosts' uncovering' Death *Abraham Van Brunt'' **''Headless Horseman'' Van brunt abraham 578.jpg Abraham Van Brunt.png ''War *Jeremy Crane (defected)'' *''Frank Irving (defected)'' *''Christine Van Bilj (splited)'' **''Evil Christine (abandoned)'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Diana Thomas (Dreyfuss Future only; erased)'' *''Ichabod Crane (released)'' *''Cuav'' 106Promo11.jpg 105Frank.png Hungary.full.1721390.jpg Assassin.(Carmilla).full.2125015.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2066328.jpg DianaThomas.jpg -Ichabod-ichabod-crane-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-37189444-1280-720.jpg Black.Caster.full.2298753.jpg ''Conquest *Carl Robinson (defected)'' *''Dark Arzonia'' **''Merged Phyllis Peach'' *''Celes Chere (defected)'' *''Logan MacDonald'' Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.1332236.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2198768.png 53190837 p0.jpg Celes.Chere.full.1588900.jpg 408Logan.png ''Famine *Dahlia Hawthorne'' *''Helen Donovan (abandoned)'' *''Guinevere Arzonia'' 64393485_p0_master1200.jpg 407Woman.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2226236.jpg ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church (Sorensen-Rome) Dark Ones *Black Fairy'' *''Mr. Gold - Defected'' *''Nimue'' *''Gideon Gold'' 622Promo36.jpg ''Order of Flourish (Magic Hollow) *Gladius Grapefruit (leader) - Deceased'' *''Phyllis Peach - Deceased'' **''Dark Arzonia - Deceased'' Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2079093.jpg 67234031 p0 master1200.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.1993203.jpg ''Relationships '' ''Idea of Evil Ara Astaroth Leohart the Prince of Hell '' ''The Fallen I Lucifer The Devil Queen Mal All Gods Works '' ''Books '' ''Enchanged Weapons '' ''Goals '' ''In General '' ''Motives and ideals '' ''Theme Songs Main Theme Song '' ''OST 1 '' ''OST 2 '' ''King Washington theme Quotes Prayers Religion Quotes Quotes about Moloch Voice '' ''Gallery Goddess Form Mortal Form Trivia Real-Life Inspirations Religious Inspirations Moloch (Theological) Fictional Inspirations Moloch (Sleepy Hollow) Moloch is the main antagonist of the first two seasons of the ''Sleepy Hollow series. He is a god-like demon with the goal to bring forward the Apocalypse and raising of the Headless Horseman. He was the one who imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory, after Katrina's coven handed her over (as punishment for saving Ichabod). He is killed by Henry after Henry learns that Moloch, who he perceived as a father, only saw him as an expendable tool, allowing all the spirits and monsters from Purgatory to escape. With Moloch dead, his apocalypse cannot come to be. As a powerful demon, he is the leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as many other monsters and forms of evil. He is highly considered to be the most vile and most horrifying villains of the series ever, for his utterly diablolical, selfish, hateful, arrogant and corruptive personality. Responsible for sacrifise of numerous innoncents (including children), he intends to use human as his pawns and unleash the Apocalypse, bringing about the end of the world. It is revealed that Moloch was one of the leaders of fallen angels during the rebellion in Heaven. His actions were described in John Milton's Paradise Lost. He is also the first of the Seven Disasters which the Witnesses must face. Crane later remarks that Doctor Brennan- the protagonist of Bones- is so grounded in science that she would pass Moloch off as a tall man with a skin condition. ''Mephistopheles Mephistopheles is a demonic figure from German folklore who was made famous in the legend of the German magician Dr. Johann Georg Faust (simply known as Faust) but would become a stock character in Germanic literature as a type of folk-devil and a personification of evil. His name is also another alias for The Devil. He also serves as the main antagonist in all the media adaptations of the folklore, most notably inGoethe's ''Faust, which Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's magnum opus. Despite his scholarly eminence, Faust is bored and disappointed. He decides to call on the devil for further knowledge and magic powers with which to indulge all the pleasure and knowledge of the world. In response, the devil's representative Mephistopheles appears. He makes a bargain with Faust: Mephistopheles will serve Faust with his magic powers for a term of years, but at the end of the term, the devil will claim Faust's soul and Faust will be eternally damned. The term usually stipulated in the early tales is 24 years. During the term, Faust makes use of Mephistopheles in various ways. In many versions of the story, in particular, Goethe's drama, Mephistopheles helps him to seduce a beautiful and innocent girl, usually named Gretchen, whose life is destroyed. However, Gretchen's naive innocence saves her in the end and she enters Heaven. In Goethe's rendition, Faust is saved by God's grace via his constant striving—in combination with Gretchen's pleadings with God in the form of the Eternal Feminine. However, in the early tales, Faust is irrevocably corrupted and believes his sins cannot be forgiven; when the term ends, the devil carries him off to Hell. ''Black Fairy Fiona, also known as The Black Fairy, is the main antagonist of the ABC fantasy TV series Once Upon a Time, serving as the Bigger Bad up to Season 5 and the main antagonist of Season 6, being the primary antagonist in the Emma Swan Saga (Season 1-6). She is the mother of Rumplestiltskin, the former wife of Malcolm/Peter Pan, the grandmother of Baelfire and Gideon and the great-grandmother of Henry Mills. Fiona is the creator of the Dark Curse as well as the dark fairy dust used by Snow White, the mastermind behind the kidnapping and corruption of her grandson: Rumple and Belle's son Gideon, as well as being responsible for Rumplestiltskin's fate as the Dark One. Due to those aforementioned actions, she is the primary antagonist of the entire OUAT franchise. Rumplestiltskin has stated that all the darkness faced by the heroes was born out of the Black Fairy's soul, meaning that she is indirectly responsible for most (or all) evil-doings in the series. She is alluded to several times throughout the series, in Seasons 1 (referring to the creator of the Curse and Snow's dark fairy dust) 3 (being described by Tinker Bell and her wand being utilized) and 5 (again referring to the creator of the Dark Curse). She can be seen as the Bigger Bad of the entire series until she becomes the Big Bad for Season 6. She is portrayed by Jaime Murray. Emperor Vitiate / Valkorion Tenebrae—known to the Old Sith Empire as Vitiate, his reconstituted Sith Empire as the Sith Emperor, and his Eternal Empire as Valkorion—was an ancient dark side entity of enormous power who manipulated galactic affairs for 1,500 years. He is the primary antagonist of ''Star Wars: Old Republic as a whole. Born in 5113 BBY as the illegitimate Sith son of Lord Dramath of Medriaas and a nameless peasant, Tenebrae was a soulless abomination of nature. As a child, Tenebrae tortured and murdered his mother and adopted father, then raised an army of followers as he slaughtered thousands of nearby villagers. When Lord Dramath set out to confront him, Tenebrae stripped away his father's power and locked his consciousness away. Eventually, the Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos recognized Tenebrae's power and christened as him as Lord Vitiate—the new ruler of Medriaas. Vitiate renamed the world Nathema and ruled it for the next century, distancing himself from Sith power struggles and the Great Hyperspace War. Following Naga Sadow's defeat and the Sith genocide on Korriban, Vitiate summoned the remaining Sith Lords to Nathema with the promise of salvation from the Jedi. However, Vitiate turned on them and, in an elaborate ritual, drained the life essence of the entire planet, increasing his powers and prolonging his life. Shedding his identity as Lord Vitiate, the self-proclaimed Sith Emperor led the scattered Sith survivors on a twenty-year odyssey into the Unknown Regions where they established a new Sith Empire on the lost world of Dromund Kaas. The Emperor delved deep into the mysteries of the dark side as his people expanded the Empire's domain over the next thousand years. However, growing dissatisfaction with the Sith ideology led the Emperor to investigate and discover the hidden planet of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet—an ancient armada with unprecedented technological capabilities. The Emperor transferred his essence into a Zakuulan warrior named Valkorion and built up a vast civilization known as the Eternal Empire. The Emperor desired total immortality to fully experience his new creation and expand it across galaxies without the threat of being killed. To achieve this, the Emperor would initiate a war between his Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. The deaths caused by the conflict would serve as fuel to initiate a new ritual far more potent than that on Nathema—a ritual that would allow the Emperor to consume almost everything in the galaxy and become an all-powerful god. As the Emperor's plans neared completion, he manipulated the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders into attacking the Republic as a preliminary test invasion. The Mandalorians were defeated due to the efforts of two powerful Jedi Knights—Revan and Malak—who tracked down and discovered the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas. The two confronted the Emperor, but their minds were dominated into becoming vanguards of his Sith invasion. However, Revan and Malak soon broke free from the Emperor's mind control and betrayed him—and each other—in the resultant Jedi Civil War that nearly destroyed the Jedi Order. Years later, a redeemed Revan returned to challenge the Emperor once more, and although Revan was defeated his near-success led the Emperor to pursue further safeguards against his death. If his body was ever destroyed, the Emperor's spirit would have had to travel across the void to inhabit the inactive body of Valkorion. In a weakened state, such an act would be difficult and threaten his spirit with total annihilation. Thus, the Emperor created multiple additional host bodies, known as the the Emperor's Voices, to ensure his survival through transferring his consciousness between them. After his failed assassination attempt, Revan was imprisoned in stasis and tortured by the Sith. The Emperor ravaged his mind, seeking ancient secrets and using Revan as a conduit through which he saw visions. In return, Revan amplified the Emperor's fear of death, thereby prolonging the start of the Great Galactic War by three centuries. When the war finally erupted, the Sith Empire quickly took the offensive and, within three decades, successfully conquered Coruscant and destroyed the Jedi Temple. However, Revan influenced the Emperor—distracted by the births of his children on Zakuul—to sue for peace with the Republic instead of continuing the war, prompting the Treaty of Coruscant. After a decade, the uneasy truce collapsed and open warfare between the Jedi and Sith resumed again. The Emperor attempted to initiate his galaxy-wide ritual once more, but a powerful Jedi Knight known as the Hero of Tython thwarted his efforts and destroyed his Voice in battle on Dromund Kaas. With his other Voices destroyed throughout the war as well, the Emperor's wounded spirit was forced to anchor itself to a temple on the dark side moon of Yavin 4 and go into a long slumber. Revan, freed from Sith captivity, attempted to resurrect the weakened Emperor to a physical form to permanently destroy him. A coalition of Imperial and Republic forces, believing Revan's meddling would result in the Emperor consuming the galaxy, defeated Revan before the ritual began. However, the Emperor's spirit fed off the death and chaos of the battle and reawakened. Rejuvenated, the Emperor went off and consumed the planet of Ziost to return to his full power. Valkorion once more, he ordered his twin sons—Arcann and Thexan—to raid Republic and Imperial worlds to spur their ambition. A famous champion who led the coalition forces on Yavin IV and Ziost—later known as the Outlander—was captured by the Eternal Fleet and brought before Valkorion. Judging the Outlander alone to be a worthy advisory, Valkorion orchestrated his death at the hands of Arcann and embedded his consciousness within the Outlander's mind. The Outlander was imprisoned in carbonite by the Eternal Empire for five years as now-Emperor Arcann conquered the galaxy and subjugated both the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic under his rule. Once freed from captivity, the Outlander created the Alliance and led a revolution as Valkorion counseled and shaped the champion into a vessel of supreme power. The Outlander defeated Arcann, then his younger sister Vaylin, and disabled the Eternal Fleet. However, Valkorion revealed his true plan—that he had allowed his children to ravage the galaxy so that, once overthrown by the Outlander, he would take over the champion's body and command the galaxy as a heroic liberator. In a final clash of wills, the Outlander, aided by Valkorion's own family, overpowered the ancient entity, sending him into oblivion. ''Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth is an unfathomably powerful cosmic entity from the Cthulhu Mythos works of dark fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft. He the most powerful of the Outer Gods, a race of ancient alien deities who wield great power, size and intelligence, equal and possibly even superior to Azathoth himself, as well as the largest and most intelligent - dwarfing the famous Cthulhu in the same scale that Cthulhu dwarfs humanity, and is a truly cosmic menace that is beyond mortal comprehension. Yog-Sothoth is the embodiment of all of time and space across an essentially infinite number of space-time continuums, for all intents and purpose, he is connected to the multiverse. He is the grandfather of Cthulhu and the grandson of Azathoth. Yog-Sothoth is not only an all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful being, but he also, like the fellow Outer God Nyarlathotep, has displayed to possess numerous avatars, such as the Lurker at the Threshold, and has served as the Godly father of Wilbur Whateley, The Dunwich Horror and the spouse of Shub-Niggurath. He was born from the Nameless Mist, one of the three offspring of Azathoth alongside Darkness and Nyarlathotep. Yog-Sothoth has appeared in a various number of Lovecraft's stories, but was first mentioned in the horror novel, The Case of Charles Dexter Ward, and has gone on to appear in more of his stories, serving as a driving force in The Dunwich Horror, the secondary antagonist and Bigger Bad of At the Mountains of Madness and a somewhat benevolent character in Beyond the Gates of the Silver Key. According to the mythology of Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos, Yog-Sothoth is a limitless cosmic horror that is connected with all of space and time yet is locked away from mainstream reality - the monstrous deity sees all and knows all and can impart knowledge to anyone foolish enough to seek its favor, which often required human sacrifice or worse and would ultimately bring calamity and ruin to the would-be-follower. Like many Lovecraftian deities Yog-Sothoth has a number of avatars and even followers (such as the Chorazos Cult) by which to expand its influence and although classed as "evil" is technically an amoral character that is simply beyond our understanding of petty morality or sanity (indeed Lovecraft wrote in a very dark fashion that swayed away from moral absolutes and saw the universe as being cold and cruel by its very nature). Master Org The Master Org is the ruthless and diabolical ruler of the Orgs from 3,000 years ago and the posthumous, and later final antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. He was defeated by Merrick using Predazord soon after he defeated Animus, but later reincarnated within his doppelganger Viktor Adler. He is the overall main antagonist in ''Power Rangers Wild Force. Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the story of Power Rangers: Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against the Animarium 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus. However, that Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla who was empowered by the evil wolf mask of Zen-Aku. Years later, a human reincarnated "Master Org", the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that remained of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium. Driven by his jealousy toward Richard, who had the hand of Elizabeth and had taken the spotlight from him when they announced that they would be searching for the Animarium, Dr. Adler took the seeds secretly, and out of personal revenge, swallowed them and gained the powers of an Org, killing his companions, but never finding Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org and he wore a helmet with a fake horn. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica, who later found out his secret. He temporarily turned them into slaves, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the process, he lost his Org powers, and was then killed by General Org Mandilok. However, from Dr. Adler's dead husk was born the true Master Org, with a real Org horn on his forehead. He sent Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return and destroy Toxica. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart that included Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and his human body crumbled into dust. Unfortunately, Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of the three General Orgs, with his forearms modeled after Jindrax and Toxica, and had taken the Nexus Blade as his own weapon. He attacked the Animarium, destroyed the Predazord and Animus (and with that, Kite was no more) and was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord Striker, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then proceeded to destroy the Kongazord Striker, as well as every last Wild Zord, (therefore, the Rangers lose their powers in the process) and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove, but was destroyed when the Wild Zords were all revived and countless others combined powers with them. Master Org was hit with an Ultra Roar, and disappeared into nothingness. The Org Heart itself was then destroyed by the Red Lion Ranger and the Lunar Wolf Ranger with the Jungle Sword. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Master Org is played by Ilia Volok. ''Amara the Darkness The Darkness, also called "Amara", is an antagonist appearing on the CW television series Supernatural, first debuting in the Season 10 finale "Brother's Keeper". The Darkness is the main antagonist of Season 11 and arguably the Bigger Bad of Seasons 9 and 10. The Darkness is God's older sister, an ancient, primordial force that existed before God Himself came into being. Sometime later, after her brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against her. Through the combined power of God and the Archangels, God sealed her away, not wanting to kill her, by using the Mark of Cain as both a lock and key. God revealed that he chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with himself so reality wouldn't be destroyed.4 Whilst the Archangels battled her and thus knew of her existence, she is so ancient and mysterious that the Demons and even the Angels, except for Metatron, didn't believe she existed or was locked away. However, Metatron knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. When Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Dean of the Mark (which he gained from Cain to kill Abaddon and had been bearing it since), the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on Earth, The Darkness has taken the body of a female baby, Amara. Since regaining her power by consuming human souls, she matured and grew into a young woman in just a few months. As a young woman, she has also developed a romantic affection for Dean, and is possibly in love with him. With Dean's help, the Darkness reconciled with her brother and departed the Earth with him, but not before leaving Dean a thank you present. When incarnated in human form, it was played by Emily Swallow (as a grown woman), Gracyn Shinyei (as a prepubescent girl), Yasmeene Ball (as a pre-teen), and Samantha Isler (as a teenager). Great Leader of Shocker'' The Great Leader of Shocker is the primary antagonist of the original 1971 Kamen Rider series, as well as the Showa continuity of Kamen Rider as a whole. He is a mysterious entity who is force behind nearly every evil organization the Kamen Riders have faced. His ultimate goal is to conquer the world and convert the entire human race into kaijin, uniting the world as one being. Following his original defeat, later incarnations of him (most notably the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker, the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Leader of Black Satan, the Great Leader of Delza Army, the Great Leader of Neo-Shocker and the Generalissimo of Badan) would go on to serve as the main antagonists of several other Showa Kamen Rider series. He eventually returns as the main antagonist of the crossover film, Let's Go Kamen Riders and the main antagonist of the film Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. His ultimate goal is to turn the entire human race into kaijin under his rule in order to unite the world as one being. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem to destroy Kamen Riders Hongo and Ichimonji who are the obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to severely weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating most of their key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell), this forced the Great Leader to reform Shocker by allying himself with General Black of the Geldam organization, thus creating Gel-Shocker. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker forces and its kaijin's, including General Black. The riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, the two riders uncloaked the Great Leader, revealing a snake-covered mask but still not buying for this trick and pulled again, revealing a Cyclopean face. He sets off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the riders, but only resulted in him being killed instead and the two riders escaping, therefore ending Shocker's reign of terror. Or so they thought... Shortly after, the Great Leader resurfaced as the Great Leader of the Destron organization. Which resulted in the Double Riders creating the third Kamen Rider, V3. He would go on to create several more evil organizations to menace the ever-increasing amount of Kamen Riders. His last known appearance was as the Generalissimo of the Badan Empire, who disappeared shortly after he made himself known to the ten veteran Kamen Riders. He may have also been the Emperor Crisis of the Crisis Empire who was destroyed by Kamen Rider Black RX. He was voiced by the late Gorō Naya in most of his appearance and incarnations. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Complete Monsters Category:Bigger Bads Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Triggers Hell Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow